Held der Zauberwelt
by Lunniluna
Summary: HPDM Auszug: Jemand ist entführt worden? Wer? Mein Haargel! Auf die Idee bin ich durch meine andere Story gekommen. Lests einfach und reviewt grins ABGESCHLOSSEN


**Held der Zauberwelt**

Disclaimer: Nur Fantasie mir, Harry -Potter -Welt ist Rowling und ich verdiene wie immer kein Geld hiermit, sondern, wenn's hoch kommt, Anerkennung. -lach-

DIES IST SLASH, WER DAMIT NICHT UMGEHEN KANN, WEG HIER!

(Ooc, da die beiden ja Schwul sind und demnach irgendwann anders handeln müssen)

Diese Story sollte eigentlich witzig werden, aber na ja, das ist Ansichtssache!

Pairing: HP/DM

Auf diese Idee hat mich Saxas13 in meiner Geschichte: **_Dumbis Idee,_** **_Malfoy, Zabini und andere Probleme_** gebracht! Danke –grins-

Also, fertig mit dem Geschwafel, los geht's!

Harry Potter, ehemaliger Goldjunge von Gryffindor, hauptberuflich Held der Zauberwelt, las gerade den Tagespropheten, als ihm mit einem Kribbeln an seinem Unterarm klar wurde, dass er zu einem neuen Einsatz gerufen wurde.

Nein Harry war kein Todesser. Er hatte Voldemort in seinem siebten Schuljahr besiegt, war seit damals ein noch berühmterer Mann als zuvor. Er hatte Lockhard aus St.Mungos rausgeholt, da dieser wieder normal schreiben gelernt hatte und seine ganze geschwollene Art zurückhatte. Wer wäre geeigneter um Harrys Fanpost zu beantworten?

So saß der ehemalige Professor für Verteidigung in einem Büro voller Harry-Bilder und beantwortete stundenlang Briefe, nahm Blumen, Pralinen und Teddybären entgegen, die Harry täglich zuteil wurden.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte die Zeitung auf das kleine Ecktischchen, an dem er immer besonders gerne saß, holte den Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einige Worte, wobei er mit dem Stab auf dem kribbelnden Arm herum klopfte. Plötzlich erschien eine Adresse auf der blanken Haut und Harry konnte sich ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen nicht verkneifen, als ihm klar wurde, _wessen_ Anschrift er da gerade gelesen hatte.

Nichts desto Trotz hatte er seinen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen. Seufzend stand er auf, verließ die Küche um in den Apparierraum zu gehen.

Kurz versicherte er sich noch mal, ob die Adresse auch _wirklich _stimmte, seufzte abermals auf und apparierte.

„Mister Potter?", eine kleine, schmächtiger Hauselefe mit braunem Lendenschurz tapste auf unseren Helden zu, verbeugte sich tief und ehrbürtig. „Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor!"

Harry nickte etwas verwirrt. Was sollte das ganze Theater?

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, Sir?", bat die Elfe und Harry nickte kurz.

Er folgte ihr durch einen breiten, sonnendurchfluteten Raum, vorbei an unzähligen Türen und Abzweigungen, bis zu einer silbernen Türe mit dem Wappen der Malfoys darauf.

„Hier entlang, Sir!", piepste die Elfe und deutete auf die Türe die eben wie von Geisterhand aufgelitten war.

Zögerlich betrat Harry den Raum der sich nach erstem Umsehen als Wohnzimmer herausstellte, ließ sich von der Elfe zu einem breiten Sessel führen und setzte sich dann etwas angespannt hin.

Er war noch nie hier gewesen. Warum auch? Schließlich lebte hier Draco Malfoy, ehemaliger Topfeind von Harry Potter. Das Haus gehörte seit etwa einem Jahr ihm, da seine Eltern beide in Askaban saßen. Zwar hatte man bei Voldemorts Endkampf weder Mr noch Mrs. Malfoy gesehen, doch auch nach dem Tode des dunklen Lords gab es immer noch genug Todesser die Harry Potter auf den Geist gehen mussten und darunter hatten sich unverweigerlich das Malfoyehepaar befunden.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich, wie man durch Gerüchte gehört hatte, unverzüglich nach Voldemorts Fall der grauen Seite angeschlossen.

Harry, der sich noch lange nicht sicher war, ob nicht plötzlich einen Haufen schwarz gekleideter Personen hinter seinem Sessel hervorstürzen und „Buh! Jetzt töten wir dich- muhahaha" schreiend auf ihn zu rennend und mit dem Zauberstab Flüche ausstoßend, einen weiteren geplanten Mordversuch starten würden, spitzte die Ohren um jah kein Geräusch zu verpassen, welches irgendwie verdächtig anzuhören war.

Unterdessen balancierten verschiedene Hauselfen lauter kleine Köstlichkeiten aus dem neusten Süßwarengeschäft der Winkelgasse die so genannten "Thomasens Sweets" (ja ihr lest richtig, is von Dean Thomas!) ins Wohnzimmer und drapierten das ganze appetitlich auf dem Tischchen vor Harrys Füssen.

„Bitte bedienen sie sich, Sir!", forderte ihn die Elfe von vorhin auf und entfernte sich dann mit einem Knicks und der Nachricht dass der Meister gleich kommen würde.

Harry fischte misstrauisch eine rote Beere aus einer Schüssel und hob sie prüfend an, wie ein Goldsucher der seinen Fund prüft.

„Kannste ruhig essen, Potter. Ist nicht vergiftete, falls du danach suchst."

Harry fuhr herum und sah wie Draco auf ihn zukam. Er erhob sich und blickte ihn noch misstrauischer an, als die Beere vorhin.

„Malfoy, was willst du? Ich habe anders zu tun als hier Süßigkeiten zu futtern!", knurrte er den Blonden an.

_Phu, ist der groß geworden. Überragt mich ja sichtlich um etwa 5 cm! Und diese silberblonden Haare! Er trägt sie jetzt viel länger als früher und endlich hat er sein Gel dahin verbannt, wo es hingehört! Nämlich in den Müll! Mensch sieht der heiß aus,…_

„Bist du fertig mit starren?", unterbrach Draco Harrys Gedankengänge leicht schmunzelnd.

_Der kann ja lachen, _stellte Harry verwundert fest. „Ha-ha Malfoy. Du hast dich eben verändert! Äußerlich zumindest. Na, warum hast du mich gerufen? Lust deinen Eltern nach Askaban zu folgen?", schnarrte er ihm zu und setzte sich wieder.

„Nicht wirklich, Potter!" _Phu, Potter hat ja ganz schön Muskeln gekriegt. Gewachsen ist er nicht mehr. Aber irgendetwas ist anders…seine Haare! Mein Gott er trägt seine Haare in der gleichen Länge wie ich! Auch wenn es viel wilder ist als das meine…_

„Ich habe dich gerufen, da du ja der große Held der Zauberwelt bist und demnach spezialisiert auf Entführungen und so weiter?", spöttelte der Silberblonde leicht gelangweilt.

Harry nickte leicht. „Jemand ist entführt worden?"

Draco schaute ihn kummervoll an.

_Seit wann hat der denn Emotionen? _

„Ja, denn sonst hätte ich den großen St. Potter ganz bestimmt nicht geordert! Oder was denkst du was ich will? Ne Teeparty mit dir als Stargast?" _Hach tut das gut wieder Mal mit ihm zu streiten. Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe, aber ich habe ihn vermisst. Ach Quatsch! Nicht ihn! Natürlich meinte ich die Streitereien!_

Harry saß jetzt aufmerksam da und lauschte gespannt Dracos Worten. „Und wer ist entführt worden?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme und warf einen Blick zur Decke, bevor er rasch und undeutlich „Mnhagel" rauswürgte.

„Wie bitte?", meinte Harry erstaunt.

„Mein- Haargel!"

Stille.

„Das…Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, ODER?", brauste der Schwarzhaarige auf und wenn Blicke töten könnten dann…na ja…

„Doch, eigentlich schon…", murmelte Draco verlegen.

„Du rufst mich WEIL DEIN HAARGEL ENTFÜHRT WURDE?"

„He, du hast ja zugehört und dir sogar was gemerkt!", spöttelte Draco, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
"…", Harry stand auf und wollte das Wohnzimmer verlassen, als er plötzlich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk spürte, die ihn festhielt und zurückzog.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin? Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass man sich wenigstens verabschiedet?", tadelte ihn der ehemalige Slytherin und seine Augen blitzten.

„Malfoy, ich habe noch zu tun. Im Gegensatz zu dir gibt es Menschen die meine Hilfe brauchen. Du brauchst höchstens die von der geschlossenen Abteilung in St. Mungos!" Damit wollte sich der Schwarzhaarige endgültig davonmachen, doch hatte er sein Gegenüber mächtig unterschätzt. Immerhin war das Draco –ich-bin-so-geil-und-unwiderstehlich- Malfoy der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie sich jemand seinem Scharm entziehen und einfach gehen konnte ohne schmachtend: „Bis später" zu hauchen.

„Ach ja? Zu tun? Und was? Etwa kleine Kätzchen vor bösen, großen Hunden beschützen?", schnarrte er Harry zu und drückte ihn wieder in den Sessel.

„Ich habe dich gerufen und du musst mir helfen!"

„Malfoy, ich geb dir ne Galleone, dann apparierst du zur Winkelgasse oder meinetwegen zum Nordpol und kaufst dir neues. Ok?", seufzte Harry genervt.

„Ha- ha! Wie witzig! Gott sei Dank bist du nicht Komiker im Nachtprogramm geworden, sonst müsste ich jetzt die ganze Nacht kotzen!", der Blonde deutete auf das Zauberradio dass neben den Süßwaren auf dem Tisch stand. „Und das gäbe eklige Augenringe!"

„Malfoy, es ist Haargel und davon gibt es noch tausende Tuben! Außerdem wäre ich sowieso nie Komiker geworden, schließlich musste ich wegen Leuten wie deinen Eltern die Welt retten, weil sie nem rotäugigen Etwas in den Arsch gekrochen sind!", knurrte Harry erbost und stieß schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Süß! Ein Potter der schmollt! Willst du noch n Schnuller? Und zu deiner Feststellung: Wohl gibt es tausende Tuben mit Haargel, aber nicht noch eine wie die, die ich hatte!"

„Mmh! Ach so! Natürlich. Draco Malfoy besitzt eine Unikat Haargelthube! Weißt du was? Ich finde du sollst es dort lassen, wo es jetzt ist! Du siehst viel besser aus als sonst! Die offenen, weichen Haare sind hübsch!"

_Oh, Gott! Habe ich das gerade gesagt?_

_Hat er das gerade eben gesagt? Wow! Ich gefalle halt doch jedem! _Draco. Natürlich.

„So, so! Mir kann eben niemand widerstehen!", murmelte Draco selbstzufrieden und warf Harry einen amüsierten Blick zu, was diesen erröten lies. _Süß! Rot steht ihm! Autsch! Draco lass das, so darf man nicht über Harry, nein, über Potter denken!_

„Auf jeden Fall war es wertvoll, egal ob es gut aussah oder nicht und ich erwarte dass du es mir zurückbringst!"

„Aha. Natürlich. Malfoy befiehlt und Potter springt, oder was?"

„Klar. Außerdem, so wie ich dich kenne, kannst du noch nicht mal ne Tube Haargel in Gefahr stehen lassen, ohne dir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, dies ist auch der Grund gerade _dich_ zu rufen. Potter der Retter von allem!"

„Oh nein. Dies ist vielleicht _ein _Grund. Der Zweite aber ist, dass wenn du jemanden aus dem Minsesterium geordert hättest, jetzt die Männer mit dem weißen Kittel hier stehen und einen sträubenden Draco Malfoy huckepack mit sich schleppen würden. Die Betten auf der geschlossenen Abteilung sind ganz bequem, hat Lockhard erzählt, also kannst du dich freuen, denn wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst dass das ganze einfach ein besonders geschmackloser Scherz des stinkigen Slytherinprinzen war, werde ich nämlich überdenken ob es nicht besser wäre eben jene Männer zu rufen, um deine Umwelt und dich selbst vor dir zu schützen!"

„Oh, Lockhard ist draußen?"

„Ja. Er hat mich über nen Monat mit Fanbriefen genervt, bis ich ihn angestellt habe um eben meine Fanpost zu beantworten."

„Natürlich, der große Potter und sein Fanclub!"

„Halts Maul Frettchen!"

„Narbengesicht!"

„Blasse Leiche!"

„Brillenschlange!"  
"Langweiliger, stinkiger Slytherinprinz!"  
"Prinz vielleicht, ja! Aber stinkig?" Draco roch übertrieben an seinen Achseln. „Finde ich eigentlich nicht!"

„Ach du nervst!"

„Potter, du bist aus der Übung! Dein Kontra war jetzt mehr als schwach!"

Harry fing wieder an zu schmollen, wandte den Blick ab und murrte.

„Jeden Falls erwarte ich von dir, dass mein Haargel in spätestens drei Tagen wieder hier ist!"

„So, so…Erwartest du also….Weißt du was? Ich habe anderes zu tun, ALS HAARGEL zu retten! Und…"

„Das hast du schon mal gesagt!", unterbrach ihn Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Außerdem dachte ich nicht dass du wirklich kneifen würdest, aber du hast halt Angst mein geliebtes Haargel wieder zu beschaffen! Es könnte sich dir ja n böser, böser Todesser in den Weg stellen!"

„Oder ne Killertomate…", murmelte Harry traumverloren.

„Häää?"

„Weißt du, einmal in Wahrsagen, da…Aber lassen wir dass! Und von wegen, ich traue mich nicht! Ich habe VOLDEMORT UMGEBRACHT! Dagegen ist diese Angelegenheit doch genau so easy wie Dumbledore Rollschuhlaufen beizubringen!"

Draco kicherte leise, wobei Harry sich fragte, woher der Silberblonde wusste was Rollschuhe waren, fasste sich dann aber wieder und sah Harry offen ins Gesicht.

„Ich…Potter…Harry- weißt du….dieses Haargel bedeutet mir erstens sehr viel, zweitens ist es bei einer Person, die du dafür einlochen könntest und drittens wäre diese Aktion mit der Entführung des Haargels nur der erste Teil eines grausamen Planes mich dazu zu bringen…", Draco brach ab und seine Augen sandten stumme Bitten Richtung Harrys.

Dieser seufzte, lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück. _Malfoy, nein warte, er hat mich Harry genannt, also jetzt offiziell Draco! (warum freut mich dass irgendwie!) Wo war ich? Ach ja…Draco wird also erpresst? Fragt sich nur von wem. Oh, diese Augen, wie kann er es wagen mich mit diesem Dackel-Toni Blick anzusehen? Stark bleiben Harry, stark bleiben! Denk an…an…Och man(n)! Ich kann nicht mehr länger zusehen!_

„In Ordnung, ich helfe dir!"

Draco strahlte ihn an und Harry wurde es ganz warm ums Herz. _Muss wohl am Wetter liegen! _(A.n: Mensch Harry_, wahaaach auhhaauf! –_hehe_-_)

„Ehrlich?"

„War ich nun in Gryffindor oder nicht?", brummelte Harry lächelnd und der Silberblonde grummelte etwas dass sich verdächtig nach: _Leider_ anhörte.

_Bestimmt hab ich mich verhört! _Harry dachte einen Moment nach.

„Malf…Draco." _Mensch ist es komisch diesen Vornamen auszusprechen! Aber irgendwie gut. _„Wie wär's wenn du mir mal alles der Reihe nach erzählen würdest?"

Der Malfoyerbe zuckte, gar nicht Malfoymanier, zusammen, zog kaum merklich den Kopf ein und seufzte schließlich ergeben.

„Wehe, wenn du lachst, Potter! Dann kastriere ich dich eigenhändig und verkaufe deine Hoden aufm Schwarzmarkt in Thailand!" (A.n: Falls das n Thailänder liest: Nicht persönlich nehmen! –liebguck-)

„Ach sind wir wieder bei _Potter_?", grinste Harry nur und wartete ab.

„Klappe oder ich erzähl dir nur die Hälfte!"

„Yes Sir, Sir!", salutierte Harry und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

_Flashback:_

Draco Malfoy, Erbe des Malfoy Manor, ehemaliger Schrecken Hogwarts und ganz sicher umgeben von lauter Idioten, wie er gerade feststellen musste, bezog gerade das Manor seiner Eltern mit all seinen Möbeln, die er in seinem Luxusapartment in London gehabt hatte.

„Hey, du da! Du sollst das Möbel nach rechts bringen! NEIN! Rechts! Das ist dort, wo der Daumen links ist!", knurrte er gerade einem Möbelpacker zu, der seinen Lieblingssessel herumschleppte.

„Was jetzt, Mr. Malfoy? Links oder rechts?", fragte dieser verwirrt und stellte den Sessel mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes mitten im Wohnzimmer des heiligen Malfoy Manors ab. Der Boden knarrte unheilvoll und Draco lief langsam „ganz leicht" rot an…

„Rechts!", knurrte er mit seiner hauseigenen Killerstimme und deutete in die richtige Richtung. „Einfach nach rechts!"

„Aha!" Dem Möbelpacker schien ein Licht aufzugehen, er strahlte und ließ den Sessel nach rechts schweben.

„Warum ich?", murmelte Draco leise vor sich hin. „Warum bin ich von so hoffnungslosen Trotteln umgeben? Aber nicht jeder kann so vollkommen sein wie ich…" Er drehte sich um, um in seinem Schlafzimmer nach dem Rechten zu sehen, als es hinter ihm laut polterte. Draco zuckte zusammen, in seine Augen trat ein leicht wahnsinniger Hauch, gemischt mit Wut und er drehte sich in Zeitlupe um. „Was-war-das?", schrie er angepisst und drehte sich den letzten Millimeter.  
"MEIN-SCHÖNES-BÜCHERREGAL!", schrie er verzweifelt und starrte abwechselnd auf das umgekippte, sauteure Regal und den Möbelpacker, der daneben stand und nicht wusste, was jetzt zu tun war.

„Feiert ihr schon die Einweihungsparty?", kam es belustigt von der Türe und Draco fuhr herum. „Blaise! Wag es nicht, mich noch einmal so zu erschrecken! Und ja, wir feiern die Einweihungsparty vorverlegt!", er drehte sich wieder zu dem armen Möbelpacker der sich gerade am Kopf kratzte. „Willst du n Stück gegrillten Möbelpacker?", knurrte er unheilvoll und der Mann neben dem Regal fing an leicht zu zittern.

Blaise trat neben Draco und besah sich den Möbelpacker von oben bis unten. „Nöö! Zu viel Fett dran!", antwortete er vergnügt und zog seinen Zauberstab, um das Regal wieder in die Senkrechte zu bringen. „Komm, Draco, verlassen wir das Schlachtfeld, bevor du ihn dir tatsächlich noch vorknöpfst.", murmelte er und zog den protestierenden und über diese vertrottelte Welt schimpfenden Draco hinter sich her.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass soviel Dummheit in einem einzigen Menschen stecken kann!", fluchte Draco noch, dann wandte er sich Blaise zu, der auf dem Bett in Dracos Schlafzimmer saß und ihm bis jetzt vergnügt zugehört hat.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Oh, er hat es endlich realisiert, dass ich hier bin!", lachte Blaise. „Morgen Sonnenschein! So gute Laune und das vor dem Mittagessen?"

„Zabini!", knurrte Draco genervt. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Darf man einen alten Schulkumpel nicht mal besuchen?", schnurrte Blaise und fing einen unleidlichen Blick Dracos auf.

„Nicht wenn man Blaise Zabini heißt! Um auf den Punkt zukommen: Was willst du?"

„Wie gesagt, dich besuchen…", kicherte Blaise und mit einem Blick auf Draco: „Na gut, na gut! Pansy hat mich gebeten, dir das hier zugeben. Du weißt ja, sie ist meine Kusine, auch wenn ich mich schäme, mit so einem Haufen Dummheit verwandt zu sein!" Er streckte Draco ein süßlich duftendes Couvert zu, und fügte dann nachdenklich hinzu. „Aber dieser Möbelpacker könnte sie vielleicht sogar noch übertreffen…"

Draco hörte ihm nicht weiter zu, er war beschäftig mit seinem Selbstmitleid, dass flüssig, den ganzen Atlantischen Ozean ausgefüllt hätte…Warum musste ihn dieses Weib auch nach der Schule noch ständig mit Liebesbriefen bombardieren?

Seufzend riss er den Umschlag auf, denn wenn Blaise hier war, konnte er den Brief nicht einfach verbrennen.

_Mein lieber, süßer Schatziputz._

_Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr von einander gehört. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass ich gerade weine? (!)_

_Ich sehne mich nach dir, nach deinem Anblick, deinen Blicken, von denen du immer gemeint hast, ich bemerke sie nicht. _

_Ich will bei dir sein, dich umarmen und dich küssen, deinen Duft einatmen! Du doch sicher auch bei mir, oder?_

_Am Schuljahresende, ist alles so schnell gegangen. Plötzlich warst du weg und ich habe dich überall gesucht, jedoch nicht gefunden._

_Wir sind nicht mehr dazu gekommen, unsere Heiratspläne zu besprechen. _

_Ich habe dir schon einige Briefe geschickt, doch die Posteulen haben dein Apartment wohl nie gefunden…_

_Jetzt, wo du dich entschlossen hast, doch wieder ins Manor zu ziehen, wird sie zwar sicher ankommen, doch ich schicke lieber Blaise, der noch was bei mir gut hat, damit los._

_Du kannst ihm die Antwort auch gleich mitgeben._

_Ich frage dich also hiermit: Draco Lucius Malfoy, willst du dich mit mir treffen, um die Heiratsahngelegenheiten zu besprechen?_

_Ich warte sehnsüchtig…_

_Deine Pansy Parkinson._

_Ps) Dracikins, ich will dir noch sagen, dass ich gerade in deinem Appartement war, in welchem die Möbelpacker deine Sachen ausräumen, und ich habe dein Haargel gesehen, weil ich den Geruch so sehr liebe, hab ich es mitgenommen. Ich dachte mir, da du es ja so liebst, wirst du es sicher zurückwollen?_

_Wenn du mich heiratest, kein Problem!_

Durch das Malfoy Manor hallte ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei…

_Flashback end_

„Ja, das war eigentlich alles…", murmelte Draco peinlich berührt. „Potter, ich sagte NICHT LACHEN!"

Harry hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Das war aber auch zu komisch. Draco Malfoy wurde mit seinem Haargel erpresst, Pansy Parkinson zu heiraten!

„Kein Wort Potter!", knurrte Draco. „Einfach kein Wort…!"

Harry schnappe sich eine Süßigkeit vom Tisch um sie sich in den Mund zu stopfen, in der Hoffnung so das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und knurrte. „Könnten wir jetzt zum Geschäftlichen kommen? Wie willst du mein Haargel retten?"

Harry schnaubte. „Dein Haargel UND dich…"

„Wenn es dir Freude macht, ja und mich…" Draco verdrehte die Augen.

Harry fing an zu husten. Er hatte sich an der Süßigkeit verschluckt…

Draco sprang auf, um dem ehemaligen Gryffindor auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Das wäre ein schöner Schlamassel, wenn der Goldjunge hier in seinem Haus ersticken würde…Der ganze Papierkram…

„Geht's wieder?", fragte der Blonde leicht besorgt.

Stopp…Halt mal! Malfoy? Besorgt? Um Harry?

„Ähm, ja…Sorry!"

Graue Augen bohrten sich in Grüne.

_Wow, seine Augen sind Silbergrau! Mit hellblauen Sprenkeln…_

_Phoa…Seine Augen sind Smaragdgrün! Wunderschön…_

Die beiden jungen Männer verharrten in ihren Bewegungen, um den Blick in die Augen des anderen richtig zu genießen.

„Die Augen sind die Spiegel der Seele…", flüsterte Harry leise.

Draco jedoch fand bei diesen Worten umgehend in die Realität zurück.

_Scheiße, was tue ich hier? Was tut ER hier? Wir starren uns in die Augen als wären wir ineinander…Stopp, gar nicht daran denken! Alte Geschichten lässt man ruhen! Er ist zwar total hübsch…aber sicher nicht schwul! Dass ich schwul bin, ist ja unter meinen Freunden kein Geheimnis…Nur Parkinson will es nicht begreifen…Und sowieso…das ist Potter! Aus, fertig! _Draco brach den Augenkontackt aprubt ab und auf Harrys Wangen stieg eine leichte Röte.

_Shit…shit, shit, shit! Harry was tust du hier? Dass ist Draco Malfoy, dein ehemaliger Schulerzfeind! Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass tausende Snitches in meinem Bauch Rumfliegen? Ich kann mich doch unmöglich in dieses Eckel verlieben? Ich meine, es ist Malfoy! Und er ist sicher nicht schwul, genau so wenig wie Oliver Wood es war…Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht einfach hetero sein und n Mädchen heiraten? Nein ich muss schwul sein und bekomme keinen ab! _

Eine peinliche Stille senkte sich über die beiden und Harry, der es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt, unterbrach sie mit einem Seufzen. „Was hast du ihr eigentlich geantwortet?"

„Häh?", machte Draco nicht gerade intelligent. Der plötzliche Situationswechsel hatte ihn weinwenig außer Fassung gebracht.

„Was hast du ihr geantwortet?", wiederholte Harry geduldig.

„Ach so, na etwas in der Form von:

_An Pansy Parkinson_

_Du dummes Suppenhuhn! Gib mir sofort mein Haargel zurück! Oder ich werde dich eigenhändig aufhängen!_

_Ich werde dich Eckelhaufen ganz sicher nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie in meinem ganzen kostbaren Leben heiraten!_

_Mit würgenden Grüssen:_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

„Aha!", machte Harry. „Klipp und klar…"

Draco grinste schief. „Ja-ha. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es auch versteht. Weißt du in meiner Schulzeit habe ich sie täglich so abgewürgt, aber sie hat's nie gerafft…"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du bist mit ihr doch auf den Weihnachtsball in der Vierten und der Sechsten gegangen…Oder?"

„Ja. Aber nur weil sie meine Vater geschrieben hatte und er es mir befohlen hat. Sonst wäre ich sicher nie in meinem Leben mit diesem Kotzbrocken dort aufgetaucht!"

Harry schmunzelte und fragte dann neugierig: „Mit wem wärst du denn sonst gegangen?"

Draco warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Weißt du, es wird dich jetzt vielleicht verwirren, aber in der Vierten wäre ich gerne mit Markus gegangen…"

„Flint?", fragte Harry verblüfft. Und dann noch verblüffter: „Du bist schwul?"

„Was dagegen?", Draco reckte seinen Hals und warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

Hastig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nee! Glaub mir, ich hab nichts gegen Schwule!" _Wäre auch ganz schön unlogisch… _„Und in der Sechsten?"

„Du bist gar nicht neugierig, Potter- hm?"

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Doch und es ist für die anderen ganz schön nervig!"  
"Was du laut sagen kannst! Und nein, ich verrat es dir nicht, mit wem ich in der Sechsten auf den Ball wollte! Zumindest noch nicht…"

Harry seufzte. „Muss ich wohl akzeptieren!"

„Erfasst!"

„Also, zu deinem Haargel. Ich wird mich jetzt mal auf den Weg machen, zu Parkinson, meine ich…Kann ja nicht so schwer sein, ihr das Ding abzuluchsen!"

Draco hatte zwar einige Zweifel, beschloss aber, das Harry wissen musste, was er tat.

„Von mir aus. Ich erwarte aber den Bericht noch heute, wenn es nicht klappt, ja?"

„Schon klar, was denkst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen, glaube mir…", antwortete Draco. Doch es klang nicht gemein, sondern irgendwie…traurig?

Verwirrt ließ sich Harry von Draco ins Apparierzimmer geleiten und verabschiedete sich dann.

„Bye, Draco."

„Bis –hoffentlich später- Harry!"

Mit einem leisen Knall war Harry verschwunden und Draco ging mit einem Seufzer zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

)-(

Harry apparierte genau vor das Grundstück der Parkinsons. Langsam lief er auf und ab, nicht wissend, wie er es anstellen sollte, in das Manor und an das Haargel zu kommen.

Schließlich zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf sich selber, murmelte einige Worte und schnappte sich dann einen Koffer, der vor ihm erschienen war.

Guter Dinge machte er sich auf den Weg zur Haustüre.

Als er klingelte, öffnete ihm ein verstaubter Hauself die Türe und blickte ihn unsicher an.

„Moin, moin. I bi a Vertreter vo Kosmetikaa. Is d Hausäbesitzerin dahoi?", faselte Harry auf seinen eigenen, gerade erfundenen Dialekt.

Der Hauself starrte ihn an und wank ihn dann zögernd hinein. Er führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo Pansy auf der Couch saß und Kaviar ass.

Der Hauself piepste und wollte Harry vorstellen, doch der unterbrach ihn rasch. „Moin, moin. I bi a Vertreter vo Kosmetikaa. Habns n bsonderä Wunsch?"

Pansy starrte den Mann vor sich an. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an jemanden. Da erlangte sie die Erleuchtung. Natürlich. An wen erinnerte ein Mann mit langem weißem Bart und roten Hosen? An den Weihnachtsmann!

„Haben sie Lippenstifte?", fragte sie mit Kleinmädchenstimme und Harry nickte ernsthaft.

„Aber sichä. Sehens sie sich nur den hiä an. Is kirschrot, wär doch wat für se, oda?"

Pansy lächelte und nickte. „Kann ich ihn ausprobieren?"

„Aba sichä!", nickte Harry und strich sich den Bart zurecht.

Pansy setzte an und bemalte ihre Lippen mit dem grässlichsten Lippenstift, der die Welt wohl zu bieten hatte.

Harry lachte leise vor sich hin. Wieder einmal war ihm ein Weibsbild auf den Leim gegangen.

„Pansy Parkinson, haben sie Draco Malfoys Haargel entführt?", fragte er in normalem Ton Richtung Couch.

Pansy nickte und antwortete monoton: „Ja habe ich Herr Vertreter."

Harry lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Wer käme auch auf Veratiserum in einem Lippenstift?

„Wo ist es?"

„In der Vitrine dort." Pansy zeigte nach vorne auf eine Wand und lächelte dümmlich.

„Haben sie verstanden, dass Draco Malfoy sie nicht heiraten will?", konnte Harry nicht lassen zu fragen.

„Nein, er ist doch nur schüchtern, der Junge!", antwortete sie monoton und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffnungslos wie selten etwas war…

Er suchte die Vitrine ab und fand bald die Tube.

„Ich gehen dann…Ach ja, der hier gehört mir!" Er schnappte sich den Lippenstift aus Pansys Händen und ging zur Türe. „War ein Vergnügen mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Miss Parkinson!" Damit verschwand er aus dem Manor der Parkinsons, verließ das Grundstück, da darauf ein Anti-Apparierschutz lag, und apparierte sofort zurück nach Malfoy Manor.

Die ganze Aktion hatte etwa zwanzig Minuten gedauert. Er war halt ein Profi! Und Parkinson so blöd wie ein Barhocker, wenn nicht noch blöder…

„Draco?", rief er, kaum dass er eine Sekunde im Apparierzimmer gestanden hatte. „Draaaacooo!"

Eine Hauselfe kam ins Zimmer gerannt und stoppte kurz vor Harry.

„Sir, wer sind sie, was machen sie hier?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, deutete sie Harry, ihr zu folgen und geleitete sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer der Malfoys.

„Nutella wird Master Malfoy sofort holen, Sir." Und schon lief sie wieder nach draußen.

_Nutella? Der nennt seine Hauselfe Nutella?_

Die Türe ging erneut auf und Draco trat würdevoll in den Raum und zu Harry.

„Wer sind sie denn?", fragte er irritiert.

Harry hielt inne und starrte Draco an. „Was, wer bin ich?"

„Harry?", kam es verdutzt von Draco. „Bist du es?"

„Natürlich, warum…?" Doch da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sein Kostüm!

Er lief ein wenig rot an. „Oh, damit war ich bei Parkinson…", er schnippte und stand plötzlich wieder normal da.

„Verkleidest du dich immer so hirnrissig?", wollte Draco wissen du Harry trat ihm gegen das Schienbein.

„Willst du nun dein Haargel, oder nicht?", fragte er beleidigt.

„Natürlich will ich es! Her damit!", forderte Draco aufgeregt.

Harry zog es as seinem Umhang und streckte es Draco hin. Dieser wollte danach greifen, erwischte aber nur Luft, da Harry es wieder zurückgezogen hatte.

„Zuerst will ich ein anständiges Danke!", brummte er und Draco machte große Augen.

„Ich will sofort mein Haargel!", quengelte er.

„Zuerst das Danke!", verneinte Harry.

Draco sah Harry in die Augen und fühlte sich sofort an die Situation von vorhin erinnert. Er lief rot an und begegnete einem bittenden Blick Harrys.

_Na gut, wenn du ein vernünftiges Danke willst, kriegst du auch eines!_

Draco trat einen Schritt nach vorne und küsste Harry mitten auf den Mund!

Harry versteifte sich sofort. Mit dem hatte er ganz sicher nicht gerechnet!

Draco jedoch schien aufzutauen, knabberte an Harrys Unterlippe. Der Gryffindor konnte nicht anders, stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und entspannte sich einwenig. Draco konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, mit Ohrfeigen, Schimpfwörtern und Drohungen, aber nicht damit, dass der Gryffindor tatsächlich mitmachen würde!

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und umfasste zögerlich Harrys Taille mit seinen Händen. Der Gryffindor platzierte seine Hände in Dracos Schopf und öffnete leicht den Mund. Draco kam der Einladung sofort nach, drängte sich etwas näher an Harry und schob seine Zunge zwischen Harrys Lippen hindurch. Als sich ihre Zungenspitzen das erste Mal berührten, zuckten sie beide zusammen, das Gefühl war so mächtig, dass es regelrecht Blitze durch ihre beiden Körper schoss. Zögerlich stupste Harry die Zunge Dracos an und sofort begann ein heißer Kampf um die Dominanz.

Ihre Zungen umschlängelten sich und Draco begann schließlich die gesamte Mundhöhle Harrys zu untersuchen. Er tastete sich kreisend im Mund herum, ließen Harrys Knie von wohligen Schauern weich werden. Der Goldjunge krallte seine Hände in Dracos Haare und konnte ein weiters Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Draco erregten Harrys Töne dermaßen, dass er anfing wild an Harrys Oberlippe zu saugen, bis sie geschwollen und zündrot war.

Langsam wechselten sie die Richtung und Harry begann an Dracos Mundwinkel zu knabbern. Dann tastete er sich vorsichtig vor, verlor dabei seine ganzen Zweifel und Unsicherheiten. Es gab nur noch Draco und ihn.

Die Tube mit Haargel fiel unbeachtet zu Boden, die Beiden stöhnten um die Wette. Harry sog an Dracos Unterlippe rieb seinen Oberkörper an Dracos Brust. Harry stöhnte unter dem Feuer von Dracos Berührungen. Dracos geschickte Zunge wand sich um Harrys, eroberte ihn, verzehrte ihn. Ohne einen eigenen Willen hob sich sein Körper Draco entgegen und wurde von dessen mit Freuden begrüßt.

Schließlich trennten sich die beiden wegen Luftknappeheit und atmeten schnell und unregelmäßig.

„Wow!", machte Harry. „Das war ja mal ein Danke!"

Draco lächelte peinlich berührt. „Sorry, ich konnte einfach nicht anders…", murmelte er.

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte tief in Dracos Augen. „Sorry? SORRY? Das war der beste Kuss meines Lebens und dir fällt nichts anders ein, als Sorry?" Er lachte leise.

Draco stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und er setzte sich aufs Sofa, zog Harry auf seinen Schoss.

Harry vergrub automatisch seinen Kopf an Dracos Brust und atmete dessen fantastischen Geruch nach Veilchen und Vanille ein. Er seufzte leise.

Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Draco. „Wie hast du es eigentlich geschaffte, das Haargel zurück zu kriegen?"

Harry lächelte in Dracos Pullover hinein, hob den Kopf und antwortete schelmisch grinsend: „Das verrate ich dir nur, wenn du mich heute Abend zum Essen ausführst!"

Draco lachte. „Gebongt!",  
Harry kuschelte sich wieder an Dracos Brust und schnurrte leise vor sich hin, während Draco durch seine Haare strich.

„Ach ja, Harry wenn du willst, verrat ich dir, mit wem ich in der sechsten zum Schulball wollte."

Neugierig hob Harry abermals den Kopf. „Mit wem?", fragte er gespannt.

„Mit dir, du Dummkopf!", grinste Draco und legte besitzergreifend die Arme um Harrys Oberkörper.

Autornote:

Na ja, das war's. Ich weiß, weder besonders witzig noch besonders Gefühlvoll. Einfach n Mist der auf meinem Haufen gewachsen ist –grins-

Über ein Review wäre ich natürlich immer glücklich! –strahl- Waren immerhin 10 ½ A4 Seiten voll…

Hat mich eineinhalb Stunden meines Lebens gekostet! –dramatischdieHändeüberdenKopfheb-

Also, liebe Leser, der lila Button unten links will deine Aufmerksamkeit und hofft, dass du draufdrückst…Eure –manchmal evil– Lunniluna. (Offizielle Pansy-Hasserin)

„


End file.
